


A Little Taste of Home

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Comfort, Crying, Daddykink, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Drugs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Penetration, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sleepovers, Threesome, cock torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4471097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, its better to just let things lie. Too bad no one ever told Hisoka that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Taste of Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a long time in the making and there's a lot of people to thank for helping me get this out. A big thanks to yougei for holding my hand every step of the way and putting up with my sinful ramblings and for the amazing art that is coming soon. Shout out to all the anons and tumblr babes who saw me through this too, you're all amazing and i hope you love this.

Milluki panted as he jogged into the kitchen, his eyes locked on his goal. "Give me that!" he snapped, yanking at the plate of steaming food the chef was hovering over, the last bit of garnish settling into place. It was relinquished easily enough, the startled woman retreating without a word. Milluki barely spared her another look and he pulled the dish towards him. It was fish, sliced thin and delicate on a bed of greens. A devilish grin split across his face. Illumi was so predictable, he thought, dousing the food with the clear concoction he had tucked into the palm of his meaty hand. The vial slipped in his grip, his palm sweaty, but he held tight. He wasn’t going to let this plan fall through.

The chef jolted as he laughed victoriously, setting the plate down. "I was never here," Milluki heaved, the threat more than obvious. "You saw nothing."

He held the woman's stare until she nodded and turned back to her simmering pots. The smile grew wider and he snagged another bag of chips from the pantry before jogging back to his room. He was going to watch this train wreck from a good vantage point and the new cameras he had installed throughout the manor were just itching to be broken in.

Illumi was going to pay for insulting his collection.

oOo

When Silva walked into his room, he expected to see Chrollo reading or napping. After months of living with the thief, he had grown to realize that the man really didn't do much besides. Occasionally he would acquiesce to Silva's offer of a game of chess, but the majority of his time seemed to be spent with his nose in a book or his head against a pillow. It wasn't quite healthy behavior and Silva had grown increasingly determined to engage the man in some other forms of activity.

He entered the dark room with a sigh. The lack of lights gave credence to the idea that Chrollo was napping. He flicked the light on and saw the empty bed. Could he be wandering the manor?

“Chrollo?” he called, moving past the threshold to check around the spacious room. There was a half-eaten meal on the table, probably something Chrollo had found for himself while he was away on his job. It was gratifying to know that he had at least eaten while Silva was away. Too often he seemed to rely on Silva to take care of the tedious aspects of daily necessity, and he had come home from more than one job to learn that Chrollo had simply fasted for three days instead of seeking out a meal on his own.

It still didn't tell him where the thief had disappeared to though. A floorboard creaked as he wandered towards the table, the sound prompting a muffled groan to sound from somewhere behind the bed. Instinct put him on full alert and Silva moved slowly around the bedframe, curiosity warring it out with concern.

To his horror, Chrollo was curled up against the wall, his small figure nearly hidden behind the scattered pillows that had fallen from the bed around him. Silva crossed the room without another thought, falling to his knees to check that he was well.

“Chrollo? What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” he asked, hands reaching out to gently touch his shoulders. There was a noise like Chrollo was being stabbed, his voice high and choked that sent his heart seizing. 

No answer was forthcoming and he turned his face up so they could meet eyes. Blown black dominated his usually grey eyes, his pupils dilated and his mouth open in ragged gasps for breath. Silva swallowed hard in his throat, already fearing the answer he could see struggling to pass Chrollo's wet lips.

There was a moment of Chrollo panting, struggling to breathe with Silva’s hands touching him. “I ate what I found and this happened. Oh god, Silva, make it stop,” he begged, his voice broken and hungry. He leaned into the hand touching his neck and ground the base of his palm against the hard outline of his cock.

Silva’s eyes fixed on the half full plate and it took a quarter of a second to move to it and taste the remains of the fish. The cloying spice of aphrodisiac coated his tongue and he immediately knew what had happened, the plot playing out behind his eyes like a movie. The fact that the dish was one of Illumi’s few favorites only clinched it. Milluki was such a fan of his poisons and it was no far stretch to consider him using them to get back at Illumi for some petty slight. He grimaced at the thought. That boy needed more discipline if this was how he went about revenge.

Chrollo was nearly writhing in the corner when Silva turned back to look at him, the explanation drying up in his mouth as the horror of the situation hit him. A Zoldyck would have little trouble metabolizing some petty poison, even in large doses. Silva hated to think how much Chrollo had ingested if it was meant to effect Illumi.

“Wha-what’s happening to me?” Chrollo gasped, giving in to the urge to touch himself. He shoved his hands down his pants, rubbing frantically to try and ease the fire no doubt licking down his spine. “Silva, help, please make it stop,” he cried, shuddering.

It was pitiful and Silva’s jaw clenched. He was going to punish Milluki severely for this. Until then though he concentrated on stabilizing Chrollo. There was no telling what kind Milluki had decided to use for his petty little plan and he knew the majority of their stores were already laced with added chemicals to increase the side effects. He moved to kneel in front of Chrollo, his large hands coming up to cradle fevered cheeks.

“It’ll be alright, I’ve got you,” he tried to soothe, though he struggled to think of a way to help when he didn't know the precise drug at work here. He stroked the hot skin and brushed the bangs from his eyes so he could see how wide his pupils had dilated. There was almost no sign of grey left at this point. “You’ve been drugged heavily. It’s okay. I’m going to get an antidote.”

A desperate hand tore itself from its frantic pumping to grab at Silva’s shirt, preventing him from leaving. “No, no, please don’t leave me Silva, I need you” Chrollo nearly begged, his voice layered with pain and need. “Oh god, Silva it hurts so much, please!”

It was a knife to Silva’s heart and he steeled himself for more, already knowing that this was not going to be a fun night.

“Let me call someone then,” he offered, moving his hands lower. Chrollo melted into the touches, benign as they were. “Here, it’ll only take a moment.” Silva pulled away enough to reach for his communicator, calling Kalluto as Chrollo wrapped himself around his body. If he could keep Chrollo from panicking it might be possible to figure out a course of action to take. He tried to ignore how warm the thief was against him.

It was a relief when the call went through immediately.

“Kalluto, I need you to bring me Illumi. Immediately. Chrollo needs assistance,” he ordered tersely, running his free hand down Chrollo’s shaking back. He could feel the steady motions of Chrollo jerking himself off against his stomach and Silva fought to separate himself from the situation.

Kalluto acknowledged the order and hung up. All there was left to do was wait.

oOo

Hisoka hummed happily as he twirled the silky ebony hair through his fingers, braiding and combing with a skill born of practice and perseverance. Illumi was ignoring him as usual, letting him entertain himself as he read his magazine. It was often times how these little sleep overs went, him finding his own source of fun as Illumi more or less pretended he wasn’t there. Just another aspect of their unique relationship, Hisoka liked to say.

He loved moments like these where Illumi let him touch him as he busied himself with other matters. It allowed him to look his fill, to take pleasure in the cold beauty of his aloof friend. The braids were flawless, countless in number at this point and all coalescing into one large multi-part braid. It would take a while to take out and Hisoka delighted in the thought of creating something lasting on Illumi’s body, even if it was only his hair.

The quiet reverie was broken as somewhere an alarm began to buzz and it was as if a switch had been flicked, turning Illumi from off to on. He sat up, pulling his hair from where it had been blanketing Hisoka’s crossed legs and rose in one perfectly calculated movement. Hisoka watched, his head cocked and curious.

Illumi blinked down at him and felt at the mass of braids coiled at the base of his neck. “It’s dinner time. Do you want anything?” he asked, making no offer to let Hisoka accompany him or even commenting on his hours of hard work. Hisoka pouted at the lack of praise but let it slide.

“I think I’d like something, sure,” Hisoka replied, pulling out his cards to occupy his hands. “You know what I like. I’ll trust you to decide.” He frowned a little and bit back on the urge to ask to tag along. It may have been a rule, but he could never quite quell the desire to explore the voluminous manor.

Illumi nodded with narrowed eyes, as if he could guess where Hisoka's mind had wandered. "Stay here, Hisoka," he ordered, aura flaring a little even as he left, eager as he ever was to go have his carefully scheduled meal within his carefully scheduled mealtime. Hisoka rolled his eyes and spread out on the bed, flinging his cards up to mark out a smile into the ceiling as they stabbed into the thick rock. He smiled back up at it and knew that Illumi probably wouldn’t even notice, and if he did it would serve him right for being mean.

A knock at the door interrupted his play and he rose to answer it, far too eager to interact with other members of the household. He never got to see as much as he wanted or got to meet the rest of the infamous Zoldycks during these little sleep overs. He opened the door with a bright smile, his yellow eyes brightening at the sight of the small child standing outside.

“Well hello there. You must be Kalluto,” Hisoka greeted, leaning against the door frame. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Kalluto looked at him confused, his fan flaring out ready to attack if necessary. “Where is Illumi? Father needs him at once,” he asked, looking Hisoka up and down. “And who are you? Are you one of Illumi’s friends?”

There was a little bit of disbelief in his voice at the word friend, a slight scrunching of the nose that Hisoka found entirely endearing. “I'm Hisoka, and yes, I'm Illumi’s best friend in fact. He doesn’t like to tell people when I visit. I think he’s just shy like that.” He flipped his cards through his fingers again and grinned as Kalluto’s eyes were transfixed. “Why is Illumi needed? I’d be more than happy to pass on the message once he returns from, what was it? Checking the front gate.”

The child’s eyes never left the cards as he replied. “Father says there is something wrong with Chrollo and he needs Illumi to help him. Could you tell him if he comes back to go to Father’s room? It sounded very urgent.”

Hisoka smiled bright and nodded, leaning further against the door frame. “I would be honored to tell him. Here,” he said with a flourish, pulling a carnation out of thin air and presenting it to the starstruck boy. “As a token of our new acquaintance.”

Kalluto took the flower with wide eyes and it disappeared into his voluminous sleeve. “Thank you, Hisoka. Maybe we can talk more, after Illumi finishes with Father that is!” he rushed, flustered but still trying to hide it. Hisoka felt his heart pound and he was so very happy he decided to remain behind.

“I would very much enjoy that. Now, you should probably go on and try to find Illumi. Check around the grounds, I’m sure he’s around here somewhere. I’ll be sure to tell him if he comes back before you see him,” Hisoka shooed, patting the boy on the head gently. He loved the Zoldycks with all of their strong children.

The boy nodded, his cheeks pink, and ran off down the hall with just a whisper of fabric and potential as he left. Hisoka flicked the cards in his hands and felt his mouth water at the thought. He put it from his mind, telling himself that Kalluto still had years to go, and instead focused on the information he had just been given.

It would only be polite to say hello to Chrollo after all. He made off down the hall, letting his instincts guide him to his prey.

He had always wanted to meet Papa Zoldyck.

oOo

Silva threw the phone behind him and tried to contain Chrollo as best he could with him grinding against his thigh as if he’d die without it. The thief's shirt was long lost, soaked in sweat as it was and Chrollo took the opportunity to rub his bare flesh against Silva’s top and arms in an attempt to get stimulation. He had already orgasmed at least twice and it did nothing but fan the flames higher. Silva hoped that Illumi would hurry, if only to help him hold Chrollo down.

“Silva, Silva, please, I need it,” Chrollo begged, tangling his fingers in long hair. He rode the thick thigh and tried to coax Silva’s hand’s to dip lower, fuck into him. “Come on, fuck me, fuck me and it’ll stop, _please_.”

It was hell on his willpower but Silva held strong, determined not to take advantage like this. It was bad enough of a situation without having to factor in the embarrassment and trauma that could come from fucking the drug out of his system. It was never the best way to handle it, not when an antidote could be taken instead, if one was even possible. At the very least, waiting it out would present the least risk.

Chrollo was past the point of caring about any of this logic, even as Silva explained it to him. “Do you not want me? God, Silva, I want you so much,” he gasped, eyes growing wetter. “I want you but you won’t help me. Why don’t you want me?”

Silva bit his lip and tried to hold on to his self-control as he wiped the tears from hazy eyes. He shushed him like a child and tried to let him know why he couldn’t, but Chrollo wasn’t having it. He pulled himself away and back into his corner, curling in on himself as his body was wracked by another wave of fire.

It was then that the door opened. Silva turned towards it, grateful beyond words that Illumi had finally come to help. A cold fury burned in his stomach when he saw the red-haired magician instead, taking in the room with abject delight.

“Oh goodness me, what have we here?” he began as he let himself in, arms crossed and head cocked in mock confusion. “Is this not the kitchen?”

It was enough of a distraction that Silva didn’t notice Chrollo darting until he had himself wrapped around the man’s knees.

“Oh, _Hisoka_. Fuck me,” Chrollo pleaded, breathing heavily and shaking. “Please, please.”

The man, Hisoka he supposed, looked down with wide eyes and a predatory smile. “This is certainly not what I expected when I heard you were in trouble, Danchou. Is it my birthday already?” He let his fingers tangle in sweat-damp hair and Chrollo keened, leaning into it.

“Where’s Illumi?” Silva grit out, standing and moving to pull Chrollo away from the man. Chrollo refused to go though, instead urging Hisoka to join him on the floor.

Hisoka laughed a little and went down with little prompting, wrapping his arms around the needy man. “Off enjoying his meal, I would expect. You know how punctual he is with those diet plans of his. I had no idea that I’d find a little morsel for myself though. This house certainly is wonderful.”

Chrollo straddled Hisoka’s thin waist and buried his face in his neck, moaning and mewling as clever fingers traced teasingly along his bare skin. “Yes, Hisoka, please help me. I wanna come, I wanna come so bad and he won’t help me,” Chrollo whispered, thrusting and grinding his cock into Hisoka.

“That’s awfully cruel of him, isn’t it?” Hisoka replied with a breathy moan, staring at Silva cockily. “You’re in so much pain after all. So needy and beautiful. Only a monster would let you suffer like this.” He dipped his fingers down the back waistband and Chrollo cried out in want, arching his ass out in his eagerness.

Silva swallowed heavily and again tried to gather Chrollo up and away from Hisoka. “There’s an antidote. He doesn’t really need this.” Probably, he thought. Chrollo moaned when his hands touched his skin and Silva felt his breath stutter. It was getting harder to remember why they shouldn't do it.

“I need this, I need this, Silva please just touch me,” Chrollo said, voice desperate. “Hisoka will touch me, he knows what I need. It hurts so much Silva, please make it stop.”

Hisoka tsked when Silva hesitated, peeling Chrollo from his lap and pointing him towards the assassin. “I really can’t imagine you’d reject him when he asked so nicely. He wants this so much.” He let out a moan of his own when Chrollo dug in his nails in refusal, but he was able to get him to go back into Silva’s lap easily enough.

Chrollo looked into Silva’s eyes and bit his lip, threatening to tear up again. “Please? _Please_ Silva,” he tried quietly, tangling his fingers into the fabric covering his large chest. Hisoka crawled up behind, brushing his lips against Silva’s ear.

“Just look at him, isn’t he gorgeous?” Hisoka twirled a lock of Silva’s hair between his fingers, comparing it to Illumi’s somewhere in the back of his mind. “Don’t be cruel, Silva. Help him.”

It was like the devil on his shoulder had control of his libido. Silva clenched his jaw and tried to look Chrollo in the eye and tell him no, but found he couldn’t. The surrender was visible in his shoulders and Hisoka laughed a little, the sound tickling his ear.

“Let’s get this going then.”

There was a moment where they re-situated themselves, Chrollo on his back and legs spread wide with Silva and Hisoka looming over him on either side. It was like Chrollo couldn’t stop moving, his hands reaching out to touch them, himself, anything that might offer some relief to the fire tearing through his body.

Hisoka was the first to do something. He knelt by Silva and slowly gripped his thick wrist, giving him all the time to pull away if he didn’t want to be touched. Silva let it happen and he found his hand guided to Chrollo’s cock, palming the rigid length through the damp fabric of his pants. Chrollo groaned and thrust into it, his eyes wild and unseeing.

“Just like that,” Hisoka crooned, letting his hand stroke up Silva’s muscular arm. “Take him out, let him really feel it.”

His words were the only thing keeping Silva grounded and he found himself following them, ignoring the hot mouth on his throat and the unfamiliar hands stroking along his entire body. This was about helping Chrollo. He needed to focus on helping Chrollo.

Silva slid the pants off shaking legs easily enough and shuddered himself when Chrollo moaned at the new sensation of hardwood against his bare body. His legs were flung wide and wanton, any of the usual demure modesty buried beneath his drugged desire. It was a sight and not one helping quell his own crumbling self-control.

He let his hands be guided, letting the red head pull Chrollo closer and dip his fingers into his fluttering entrance. “Lube, we need lube,” Silva managed to grunt out, jerking his head towards the bed. Hisoka grinned and flicked a finger, drawing back with it the bottle of lube. It was a neat trick, obviously nen based but Silva wasn’t in a position to give it much consideration. Instead, he focused on preparing Chrollo as well as he could given Chrollo’s already frantic state.

The first fingers went in with a lewd groan, Chrollo sinking back onto them with gusto. It was fast and dirty, the motions far too quick for it to do much good but Chrollo wasn’t putting up with Silva’s attempt at a slower pace. Hisoka moved around to Chrollo’s head, fingers dancing along his chest and throat. He ducked down, pressing open mouthed kisses to gasping lips and Silva sped up, losing his own composure at the sight of Chrollo’s pink tongue entangled with that of Hisoka’s.

Preparation done, or at least attempted, Silva took away his fingers and tried to ignore how bereft Chrollo sounded against Hisoka’s lips. He pulled himself free of his pants and coated himself quickly in lubricant before lining up. There was another cry, a needy noise of desperation and pain that had him pause. A look from Hisoka though put him back on track, sliding in with golden eyes goading him on.

A loud, wanton cry echoed in Silva’s ears as he slowly slid in, opening Chrollo up far more than his fingers. Chrollo began to thrust back, fucking himself in earnest as Hisoka played havoc with his mouth. Hisoka had a hand on his own cock at this point, pulling himself out into the open air and working himself in time to Silva’s rhythm.

He caught Silva staring and shot him a flushed grin, letting go of his own cock to lift Chrollo up a little, coaxing him onto all fours. It was impressive, getting him to bear with Silva pulling out long enough to flip him, but when he slipped back in they both found the angle much more satisfying. Chrollo cried out on each thrust, whining into his forearms as he was fucked into the floor. Hisoka thumbed at his lips and let him suck on his fingers for a few moments before feeding him his cock. It muffled the hungry moans but that somehow made them all the filthier.

“Oh, I see you’ve taken my lessons to heart,” Hisoka moaned appreciatively, pistoning his hips with a familiarity that sent Silva growling. “Glad to know you haven’t gotten rusty in our time apart, Danchou.” He threw a wink over to Silva as he spoke, stroking his fingers through Chrollo’s messy hair and earning himself a wanton moan.

Chrollo couldn’t seem to get enough and his eagerness was the only thing holding Silva back from crushing Hisoka’s skull. The drugged man wrapped his arms around the red head’s waist, supporting himself with his knees as he buried himself in Hisoka’s lap. Silva fucked him down onto Hisoka’s cock, choking him in a way that only seemed to fuel the fire in Chrollo’s veins.

It didn’t take long for Chrollo to come and they both felt it when it happened. Silva slowed his thrusting, letting Chrollo take a minute to gather himself but was only met with a pained whine. Chrollo pulled off of Hisoka, breathing through his mouth as he struggled to deal with another orgasm that brought little relief. His cock was still red and hard, his need only growing, and he practically impaled himself back onto Silva in his frantic attempt to find satisfaction.

“Oh god, please, it _hurts_ ,” he sobbed, fucking himself when Silva didn’t immediately resume his rhythm. He tugged at Hisoka’s shirt, pulling him down to his level to beg into his mouth. “Hisoka, please—”

Hisoka cut him off with his mouth, kissing him so thoroughly that he took the breath from his lungs. He moved back, whispering “shhh, let me look at you” into his mouth. Pulling away, he took in the drunken expression painted across Chrollo’s face like makeup, his tear-matted eye lashes turning his dark eyes into inky smudges. His lips were wet and swelled from the abuse and Hisoka shook with it. “I want to watch you break,” whispered against the gasping mouth, low enough that Silva couldn’t hear. “I want to tie you up and watch you go insane across from me.”

Chrollo began to cry, tears streaming down his face and ripping through his body. His hands pulled at Hisoka as if it could keep him from going through with his words. Silva gripped his hips tighter, trying to ground him even as he lost the fight against his own orgasm.

When he pulled out it only made Chrollo cry harder, his face pressed tightly to Hisoka’s stomach. His begging was unintelligible and Silva tried to soothe him as best he could. It didn’t do much but drive him further into Hisoka. The red head stroked long fingers through his hair and murmured in his ear.

Whatever he said it seemed to ignite the fire burning under trembling skin. Chrollo channeled the desperation into strength and pushed, sending Hisoka to the floor. Within a second he had escaped Silva’s grasp and pinned Hisoka flat, holding him in place as he impaled himself on his cock. Silva’s release smoothed the way and every movement made a sloppy, filthy sound undercutting Chrollo’s cries.

It was very apparent to Silva that neither of them were expecting such a display. Hisoka hissed at the sudden heat, fingers digging into bruised hipbones with enough strength to puncture skin. Silva quickly followed, determined to make sure Chrollo wasn’t in danger. He didn’t know this man and even if Chrollo or Illumi did he still didn’t trust him.

Hisoka helped Chrollo bounce on his cock, bucking his hips up with every shimmy. He kept the pace fast, brutal, jarring and rough and everything Chrollo had been wanting but Silva was too cautious to give. Silva, still spent, watched as they undulated. His eyes narrowed as he marked the pace slowing, Hisoka deliberately bringing it down as he lifted himself up, cradling Chrollo in his lap. He fixed his lips to a pierced ear, biting down on the lobe hard before whispering against the shell.

Silva couldn’t make out the words but Chrollo’s tears resumed and he knew enough to make it stop. He positioned himself behind Chrollo and held him as he shook, offering some comfort from whatever poison the red head had fed him in his absence.

“You’re doing so well, Chrollo. Being so good for us,” he gave, stroking down his flank like he would when they were alone. “Do you want to fuck Hisoka?” The question was punctuated with his large hand fixing itself over Chrollo’s cock, the skin so hot it nearly burned.

Chrollo nodded, the movement tight and clipped, and Silva smiled at Hisoka for the first time that evening.

The man wasn’t prepared to deal with Silva as he fucked into Chrollo, and there was little he could do to resist when Silva brandished a ribbon taken from somewhere in the room. The movement was met with confusion, a little trepidation, but Silva let Chrollo pin the red head to the floor as he tied the fabric around Hisoka’s cock. Silva was determined to get the most out of Hisoka and if he had to torture the man to do it then so be it.

Hisoka didn’t seem to mind much if his loud moan was anything to go by. He kept the pace slow, Chrollo babbling like a brook as he tried to get more from him. Silva tried to satisfy him with his hands as best he could but when Chrollo came again it only seemed to drive him closer to the brink of desperation.

“Please,” Chrollo chanted, his mind so far gone that it seemed there was little else he could say. “Please, daddy, please more.” He laid his head against Silva’s shoulder behind him and dug his nails into a thick thigh, tears matting his hair to his cheeks. Silva felt something break inside him and he glared down at Hisoka, wanting so much to blame him for this.

“Daddy? I think it’s for you,” the man laughed, choked and disbelieving at the title and he didn’t speed up the pace at all. He rolled his hips almost lazily, delighting in the pained noises pouring from Chrollo’s lips. It was the last straw and Silva tore himself away from Chrollo, putting the bereft cry from his mind and instead moving around to pin Hisoka fully to the ground. His fingers dug into strong shoulders and he held his arms above his head, immobile, letting Chrollo free to control the pace himself.

It was as if a dam had burst. Chrollo rode with wild abandon, his nails digging into Hisoka’s abdomen and his noises filling the room. The tears and pleas kept flowing, morphing now into pitiful apologies that sent Silva reeling. Hisoka had finally shut up, his grunts turning more and more pained as he realized what Silva intended to use him for, and for how long. He struggled against the arms holding him down, trying to twist and pull away, but found that his movement’s only drove Chrollo faster as they jostled him about.

Silva couldn’t help but smirk as Hisoka looked up at him, the most hurt expression painted across his face. “What?” he asked, stroking his fingers through Hisoka’s wild hair. “You wanted to be here. I think the least you can do is let him have his fun.” His words were light and stinging and Hisoka bit his lip hard enough to bleed.

“I love this family,” Hisoka moaned, writhing in Silva’s grasp. Tiny pinpricks of tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as the abuse never stopped, his cock bound too tightly to allow any modicum of relief to pass through. Chrollo came again, coating them both as he clenched down. Tears flowed freely from both and Silva now found himself with two sets of eyes begging him for it all to just stop.

It was plain so see which set Silva catered to. He pulled Chrollo forward, kissing him deeply and as comfortingly as he could manage. Hisoka, caught between them, was ignored. He whined deep in his throat and Chrollo broke away, kissing him too. Their tears mingled on their lips and Silva found himself finally hard again.

Hisoka was the first to notice and he grinned through the tears. “Is—is daddy home already?” he managed to say between wet gasps. Silva glared down at him and grabbed his cheeks, forcing his jaw open. It went easily, Hisoka unable to breathe just through his nose at this point, and Silva found a new way to shut the man up.

He leaned over, resting his weight on his knees and hands and shoved his cock inside Hisoka’s mouth, down his throat. It put him into position to kiss Chrollo again and he did, trying to take any opportunity he could to comfort the man nearing his limit. Chrollo pushed himself up and down as hard as he could, sobs ripping from him with each thrust. Hisoka wasn’t much better off, his tears ruining his makeup and smudging the markings under his eyes the more Silva forced himself into that fluttering throat.

There was the gentle scraping of teeth along his length, something more than just innocent teasing, and Silva flared his aura as he ravaged Chrollo’s mouth, knocking the air from both men. It forced another orgasm from Chrollo and this time it seemed to stick, his cock dripping more cum onto the already slick mess covering Hisoka’s shirt. He keened loudly and fucked himself through it, his body a shuddering pile of exposed nerves.

“Oh god, daddy, it hurts it hurts it hurts,” Chrollo sputtered, his cock flagging but still hard. Silva pulled him close and let him claw his nails into his shoulders. Silva shushed him as best he could and moaned into his hair as Hisoka groaned around him. He pulled out and dragged Chrollo off Hisoka’s cock, settling back on his haunches so Chrollo could take his place over Hisoka’s mouth.

Silva grabbed Hisoka’s wet face and forced their eyes to meet. “Make this good for him and I’ll let you come. Do you understand?” he asked authoritatively, and rewarded the red head with a comforting stroke of his hand through his hair when he managed to nod. Hisoka was a shaking mess and with his threat neutralized, Silva felt much more secure letting him go back to pleasuring Chrollo.

Hisoka took to his new order with enthusiasm, gripping Chrollo’s quivering thighs and all but dragging him onto his face. He speared his tongue into his fucked loose hole and set Chrollo mewling and thrashing. Silva was forced to put his hands over Hisoka’s for a moment, supporting the majority of Chrollo’s weight while he rode the tongue licking into him until Hisoka was ready to bear the weight himself. It was heady, watching Hisoka’s clever tongue dip into the well-stretched opening and eat him out, semen and lube running down his chin. The entire thing was filthy and Silva stroked himself the moment his hands were free, reaching over to stroke Hisoka’s tortured cock as a reward.

Chrollo cried out, his face so damp with tears it was hard to tell the new from the old, and Silva came again. His release coated his hand, some making its way into Hisoka’s hair as he fisted the red locks to press him closer to Chrollo. He rode out his afterglow for a moment until Chrollo began to shake in earnest, signaling his own rapidly approaching finish.

It was then that Silva pulled the ribbon from Hisoka’s abused cock, giving it a graze with his knuckles. It was all he needed to do before Hisoka was coming, hard, his teeth sinking into the meat of Chrollo’s ass to muffle his choked gron. The pain was what sent Chrollo over, the bite so sudden and unexpected that he lost himself yet again. More cum found its way into Hisoka’s hair and the dirtiness of it all was more than Silva could bear to process so soon after coming himself.

Chrollo swayed dangerously and would have collapsed had Silva not pulled him into his arms, picking him up and resting him on the bed as he completely shut down. It wasn’t long before he succumbed to exhaustion, slipping into unconsciousness before his head even hit the pillow. Silva put off tucking him in until he had cleaned him up and instead went back to Hisoka, still laid out on the floor and heaving for breath.

Silva looked down at him and saw the tears still flowing from his eyes. He wasn’t a cruel person, not when he didn’t have to be, and his reached down with gentle hands to help him sit up. They took it slow and Hisoka stopped shaking after a few minutes, Silva’s massive hands keeping him grounded. He shot him a smile, only somewhat cocky, and let Silva help him stand after he had covered himself.

“Well, that was certainly a hell of a first meeting,” Hisoka said, running his fingers through his cum-soaked hair. His hairstyle was hopelessly ruined, the locks piecing and curling slightly with the unwanted product. “I’m Illumi’s friend, by the way. Hisoka. Though you probably gathered that by now.” His tone was almost self-conscious, a marked difference from how he was when he came in. Silva figured being held down and fucked for close to an hour without being able to come had that effect on some people.

Silva straightened Hisoka’s collar a little and took in the state of his clothes. They were a complete mess, saying nothing of the man himself. He frowned, stopping Hisoka with a hand on his shoulder when he turned to leave on shaky legs.

“You’re a mess.”

“Considering what just happened, I’d be astonished if I wasn’t.”

Rolling his eyes, Silva pulled him back and went over to Chrollo, picking him up. “Follow me.” It wasn’t an offer but a command and he didn’t bother looking back to make sure Hisoka listened. He carried Chrollo further into the room, bringing them into the spacious bath. He rested Chrollo against his chest as he turned on the water, filling up the large walk in tub. Hisoka stood behind him awkwardly, shifting a bit as he waited for Silva to give him another order. He didn’t have to wait long.

“Strip. I’ll have new clothes brought for you,” Silva said, setting Chrollo down in the warm water and resting him against the heating stone. He watched as Hisoka shimmied out of the sticky clothing, a bit shyly despite his fearless display from earlier. “Now get in.”

Hisoka was definitely out of his element but he responded to commands well, stepping into the water and letting Silva position him to support Chrollo against his chest. Bleary eyes opened as Silva began wetting both of their hair, Chrollo smiling in his comfort. Silva ran a soft cloth down Chrollo’s shoulders, wiping the tear tracks from his face, smiling a little as he scrunched his nose. Hisoka just watched, completely silent.

“Are you…” Hisoka began, his voice quiet and uncharacteristically uncertain. “Aren’t you getting in too?” His eyes were fixed to the cum drying on Silva’s abdomen, his top having come untied at some point over the course of things. He closed his eyes when Silva began rinsing the soap from his hair and wrapped his arms a little tighter around Chrollo.

Silva laughed low in his chest and let his hand linger a little long on Hisoka’s cheek as he wiped away the last traces of paint clinging to his sharp cheek bones. “Later. I’m taking care of the two of you right now.” He smiled at Chrollo when he reached out for his hand, letting the tired man play with his fingers for a few moments before he pulled away to give them another rinse. Chrollo had buried himself in Hisoka’s arms, refusing to support himself. He was asleep again before Silva could start with the body wash. It was gratifying to see that there seemed to be no lasting effects lingering in his system from the drug.

Hisoka sat there silently, letting Silva coax the aches from his body with his careful ministrations. He was so out of his comfort zone that there wasn’t much else he could do it seemed. Silva made a point to be gentle with him, treating him like he might startle. It was likely that his previous sexual encounters had never gone quite like this and it wouldn't do to overwhelm him. The young man seemed to shrink into his bath, holding Chrollo to his chest all the tighter like a security blanket. Silva gave him a smile and pulled him in for a warm kiss, hoping to convey to him that he could relax.

When they were finally deemed clean, Silva stood and pulled out towels, insisting on drying them both himself. He wrapped Chrollo in one, his small body lost in the fabric, and carried him back to the bed with Hisoka following obediently behind. It was there that he finally tucked Chrollo in, letting him sleep off the remaining effects of the drug.

Silva turned towards Hisoka, digging for his phone to call a butler for some clean clothes. He sat him on the corner of the bed while they waited and tried not to fuss over the towel Hisoka held closed around his waist. The room was large and drafty and he could see the goosebumps break out along the man's pale skin. Silva reached for another towel and patted the red hair dry. Hisoka leaned into it, unable to do anything else at this point.

The clothes came and Silva retrieved them, handing them to Hisoka. He fussed as Hisoka dressed, making sure the shirt was buttoned correctly and sat smoothly over his shoulders. He looked like a different person with his hair down and makeup gone, Silva thought. Softer somehow. Smaller. Maybe it was just this post-coital fretting that made the difference. Hisoka seemed lost in a sense and Silva found himself feeling a flicker of obligation settle somewhere low in his stomach.

“I’m gonna go then,” Hisoka began, tugging at the shirt sleeves a bit. “This was fun, unexpected, but fun. Have Chrollo call me if he ever wants to go again.” There was a bit of his previous confidence in the statement, fanning itself a bit as he tried to rally.

Silva hummed, walking him to the door. “I’ll be sure to let him know,” he replied, letting Hisoka pass by him. He took as swat at the man’s ass as he crossed the threshold, laughing at the disgruntled yelp he got at the action. “Let this be a lesson to you to not go snooping in another man’s house. Tell Illumi he needs to keep better track of his guests.”

Hisoka could only nod and the door was closed behind him, leaving him in the hall to try and process what he had just been through.

oOo

Illumi was laying on his bed when Hisoka finally stumbled his way back, knees shaking and pulse pounding. Despite the bath, his muscles were aching, making it difficult to keep himself up. His lips still tingled from the kiss and his ass smarted from the smack, both doing nothing to settle his rapid thoughts. Illumi shot him a peeved look, or as peeved as Illumi could make his expressionless face look, and sat up.

“You left the room. You know you aren’t supposed to do that.”

Hisoka managed a strangled laugh before face planting on the bedspread. “You would not believe the experience I just had.”

“Oh?” he replied, for all the world looking like he couldn’t care less. Hisoka knew better though and could feel his curiosity.

“Did you know Chrollo calls Silva daddy?”

Illumi choked and Hisoka looked up, surprised to see Illumi so obviously unsettled. It was the most gratifying thing to happen to him today and he felt his normal cockiness returning.

“Do you have any Gatorade?” Hisoka asked, dragging himself upright and further onto the bed. “I think my body lost all of its liquids and I need to hydrate.”

Another sputtering noise tore through the air and Illumi kicked him from the bed, horrified. “You need to leave. Now,” Illumi ordered, staring down at Hisoka from his position on the bed.

Hisoka moaned in pain, the fall making everything erupt into a dull ache. “No, Illumi please, I need your tender bedside manner to get me through this. Your dad was so much nicer, why doesn’t it run in the family?”

He narrowly dodged the line of needles aimed for his head and smiled so hard it hurt.

oOo

Milluki stared at his computer monitor and grit his teeth, banging his meaty fists against his keyboards in anger. Illumi walked through the hallways with little sign of distress, no sign of the aphrodisiac’s effects visible on his empty face. There was a chance it wasn’t a high enough dose, that Illumi had just metabolized it that quickly, but Milluki doubted it. He switched the camera in search of some sort of hint as to what had happened. His plan was flawless. The dish was one of Illumi’s favorites, there was no way he wouldn’t have taken it.

A knock at his door caused him to jump and he turned away from the screens, hitting a switch to unlock the heavy door. His father stood in the threshold, hair damp from a recent shower and his stance loose in a way that wasn’t common at all.

“Papa? What do you need? I already finished those hits you sent me,” Milluki asked, swiveling back to face the screens. He knew there had to be some clue. There just had to be.

He jumped when Silva’s heavy hands came down on his shoulders, pinning him in the computer chair.

“Did you try to drug your brother?”

Milluki swallowed heavily and knew how pointless lying was. “What does it matter? It didn’t work anyway.” He drummed his fingers on the desk and tried to ignore how hard his heart was pounding. There was no way he wanted to get grounded again, not when he had just gotten the new Nekopara DLC.

Silva chuckled and Milluki for the life of him had no idea what it could mean. The hands let up and instead patted him on the shoulders. Milluki gulped and tried to think of all the ways it could be a bad sign. His dad was nearly impossible to predict, especially when he got friendly like this.

“Next time you decide to help yourself to the aphrodisiacs for the sake of revenge,” Silva stated, moving towards the door, “try to make sure there aren’t guests wandering around looking for something to eat. I don’t know if I can go through this again.”

Milluki’s face turned from confusion to horror. He waited until the door closed again before checking the feeds to his father’s room. The recording played for maybe twenty seconds, just long enough for the sound of moans to fill the stone room. Milluki slapped at the keyboard until the screen went black and leaned back in his chair.

The next time Illumi insulted his figurines, he resigned himself to just ignoring it.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus that was certainly a ride right? i hope you enjoyed it! check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked this! i know for sure that i'll be writing at least one more silvahisokuro, sorta like a chapter two to this but a bit later on. thanks for reading and see you next time!


End file.
